Sweet Ice cream
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Taeyeon lapar sedangkan Tiffany sibuk menulis lyric...  Crack summary!  YURI! Girl X Girl!


"Taeng~" Tiffany bergelayut manja di lengan the leader.

"Mwo?" Taeyeon menyahut tanpa melihat ataupun sekedar melirik Tiffany. Pensil di tangannya diketukan di dahinya, membuat irama tersendiri disana. Matanya tetap focus pada kertas yang penuh coretan dihadapannya.

"Aku lapar~" Tiffany mengeratkan pelukannya. "Temani aku makan!"

"Minta Sooyoung saja. Aku sibuk."

"Tapi aku pengennya sama kamu." Tiffany mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat imut sekali. Sayang sekali Taeyeon tak melihatnya. Ah, atau lebih baik tak melihatnya, agar tak menyerang Tiffany saat itu juga.

"Aku tak lapar."

"Yahh~" Tiffany melepas tangannya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berbalik sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. "Kau mau titip sesuatu? Aku mau ke supermarket."

"Tidak." Jawab Taeyeon cepat.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Tiffany menghembuskan nafas pelan.

BLAM

Pintu ditutup. Ruangan kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar ketukan pensil Taeyeon di meja.

10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Taeyeon meletakan pensilnya. Dia mulai merenggangkan ototnya.

"Engggghhh~"

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne?" sahut Taeyeon. Dia menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. "Ffany?" Dia terkejut mendapati Tiffany berdiri didepan pintu dengan mulut belepotan es krim, sepertinya, karena di tagannya mengenggam dua cone es krim.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Tiffany, tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Taeyeon lalu menyodorkan salah satu es krim.

Taeyeon mengambil es krim dari Tiffany lalu menjilatnya. "Dingin!"

Tiffany tersenyum lebar dan mengambil duduk diatas ranjang. "Tentu saja." Dia menjilat es krimnya. "Tadi aku dan yang lain sudah makan beberapa. Tapi karena kamu masih sibuk aku tinggal."

"Jadi kalian makan lebih dari satu, gitu?"

"Habis aku nggak mau ngganggu kamu. Kata Jessica kamu sedang membuat lyric untuk f(x), ya?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Tapi entahlah bagus atau tidak. Kurasa tak akan diterima. Ini terlalu aneh." Taeyeon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eeehhh! Ya!" Taeyeon berteriak sembari berusaha mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Tiffany.

"Hm? Bagus kok. Coba nyanyikan!" Tiffany menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Taeyeon. Yeoja itu menyambutnya ragu.

"Palli!"

Taeyeon mulai menyanyikan lyricnya. Tiffany bertepuk tangan dan accapella mengirinya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Yeeii! Bagus kok!" Tiffany tersenyum lebar. Taeyeon membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Thanx."

"Judulnya… ice cream, kan?"

"Eung." Taeyeon mengangguk. "Pas sekali kau membawa es krim."

"Hehehe. Tadi aku sempat melihat judul lyricmu."

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya. "Kau!" entah kenapa dia tak begitu suka ada yang membaca lyricnya yang belum selesai.

"Tapi manis, kok!"

"Apanya? Es krim? Lyric?"

"Kamu."

DEG

Seketika warna merah langsung hadir di pipi Taeyeon. "A-apaan sih?" Dia berbalik kearah mejanya dan pura-pura menulis.

Tiffany terkekeh pelan. "Aku suka dengan yang manis." Dia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Taeyeon. Tangannya di lingkarkan di leher yeoja itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

DEG

DEG

DEG

"E-eh?"

"Taeyeon-a…" Tiffany mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taeyeon. "Sarang—"

"Saranghae."

"Hm?"

Taeyeon membalikan badannya. "Saranghae." Dia mengecup sekilas bibir Tiffany lalu kembali menatap yeoja tersebut. "SARANGHAE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"B-babo! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Tak apa! Aku tak malu mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu!"

"Sst! Taeyen suaramu terlalu keras!" Tiffany menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Rautnya panic. Padahal dia sangat pe-de saat menembak Taeyeon tadi. Nyalinya langsung ciut melihat wajah serius Taeyeon.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae."

"T-taeng!"

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae."

Tiffany mengacak rambutnya pelan. Wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae."

"N-nde! NADO SARANGHAE!"

"…" Taeyeon seketika diam. Tiffany kolaps menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dari balik jemarinya dia dapat melihat Taeyeon yang tersenyum.

"Ffany…" Taeyeon melepas perlahan tangan Tiffany dari wajah cantik yeoja tersebut. "Ffany~"

"M-mwo?" Tiffany bertanya dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Hehehe." Taeyoen terkekeh pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tiffany. "Aku juga suka yang manis."

CHU~❤


End file.
